An Admirals Last Day
by superfleet0
Summary: First part of an ongoing story. Made for a friend's Star Wars RP server in gmod.


Thomas stood frozen, shocked with fear thinking at speeds that he couldn't even process. His thoughts racing repeatedly through his mind as podracers do around a track. Thomas realized for the first time that his time has come; he was going to die. Thomas was on the bridge of his Star Destroyer looking out through its perfectly transparent windows watching identical Star Destroyers explode or implode while hearing the screams of their captains from the comms station nearby. TIE fighters were everywhere, hundreds of them were deployed into combat. Unfortunately, the rebels had hundreds of their X-wing fighters which easily outmatched the TIE fighters. This paved the way for their Y-bombers which swiftly overwhelmed the Star Destroyers. s Thomas stood frozen in shock as he heard a faint voice grow louder and louder filled with fear as it approached him. This had Thomas dazed until he was violently shoved back into reality. He reflexively turned around unholstering his blaster pistol bringing it up to the individual's face. After a moment, Thomas realized he was looking at a rather terrified, sweaty individual named Ava, Colonel Ava to be specific. She locked eye contact with him, mesmerizing him for a moment with her gorgeous, light blue, ocean eyes. Ava, stuttering between words said" sir what now?… the closest Empire fleet is hours away … we're not going to last even 10 minutes!" s Thomas said in a perfectly calm tone "No, I'm not going to last 10 minutes. You're going to leave, now!" "s, what!?" Ava interrupted. "You shoved me. You assaulted a higher ranking officer, you do know the punishment, right?" Thomas stated. "Sir, this is petty, we nee…" Ava was cut off by Thomas "Your work here was petty, the Empire is disappointed in you.". You were hired to prevent this exact situation which you failed horribly. Thomas furiously said with his face red in anger. Ava said nothing as she was terrified like a mouse when it is cornered by a hungry cat. Thomas was still holding his blaster pistol at her face, with finger now on the trigger he demanded while perfectly calm and maintaining eye contact " Since we're going to die, did I ever mention you have beautiful eyes. They amaze me like a child seeing his first comet, simply amazed by the perfection and beauty of seeing such a rare occurrence. You make me feel like that way every time I see you without fail. It's a feeling I've never felt until I met you. It's, unfortunately, a feeling that has no room in war, in battle, and my life. It's a weakness in my eyes. Thomas said without emotion. Thomas quickly looked away towards the window again watching as a Star Destroyer combusted, explosions littering its hull. Thomas pulled the trigger hearing a thump shortly after. Still looking at the fiery ship slowly splitting in two, he softly said to himself "That's why I must kill you, you're my weakness… now I can die soulless, my will for life is gone .I want the rebels to kill me. I want to die. Thomas heard someone shout "Sir there disabling our weapons, boarding craft inbound. Thomas furiously shouted to himself NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LIVE A MINUTE LONGER IN THIS TREACHEROUS LIFE. After a minute he collected himself and said "Are the shields disabled?" Someone else on the bridge said "Yes sir, they are using Electromagnetic Pulses to disable are weapons and shields." Thomas quickly demanded to order a TIE fighter to smash into the bridge. we cannot allow them access to this ship. A pause filled the bridge; there was complete silence. Finally, someone said "Yes sir." A smile slowly filled Thomas's face as he saw the TIE fighter coming that was going to head on hit the bridge head on. "It's finally over" Thomas thought as he was finally going to rest from his exhausting life. Thomas closed his eyes accepting his fate…

Later a message arrived in Captain Franks email, it read-

Evacuate all essential personnel.  
Rebel forces are due to arrive in 1 week to your position.

"Oh shit!" Captain Frank exclaimed rushing to his Major..


End file.
